Simple Mistakes
by 19funsize91
Summary: It starts off as HP/GW but will end up HP/LL side pairing is DM/HG. After the final battle is over Harry finally feels free for the first time. In that euphoria of the moment and the grief of losing those close to him, he makes one simple Mistake.


**Disclaimer: The characters Places etc... Do NOT belong to me. I'm just playing with the plot line a little. Also, Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta.**

Harry didn't know what to think. It all started after the battle, after everything was finally over. Everyone was rejoicing and mourning. Rejoicing at the final defeat of Voldemort and mourning the loss of friends and family. Harry himself could hardly believe it finally after seventeen years he was truly free. No more hunting horcruxes, no more evil dark lords wishing him dead, no more staying with the Dursley's, no more hoping someone else didn't die for him, no more living in fear. He was finally free.

He guessed it was because of the euphoria that it all started. Ginny, was beautiful, of course she was beautiful. She was one of the most desired girls at Hogwarts. Long red hair that fell down in waves, sparkling brown eyes, curves in all the right places and an easy going attitude that made all of the guys drool for her. She knew that and knew how to flaunt it. The thing was that everyone knew that he was the one she wanted. After all, she had a major crush on him since she first saw him at King's cross station seven years ago.

Also, add that to the fact that she was a part of his adopted family and it seemed like a win, win situation. A girl he knew wanted him and was a part of a family that already took him in and being with her would actually make him a part of that family. Looking back he truly didn't know what he was thinking. He just went headfirst into the situation, not thinking things through. Leading up to what happened next. After all it was the biggest mistake of his life.

3333333

Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly made their way back up to the castle from Dumbledore's grave. Hermione was wiping away silent tears while Ron gave Harry a disbelieving look, "Harry mate, are you sure you don't want to keep the wand?"

Harry sighed and looked at his best friend of seven years, "Yes, Ron, I don't want it. I don't need that power. I also don't want to be a target for another power hungry wizard or witch. It's best that the Elder wand dies with me. The only Deathly Hallow I'm keeping is the cloak but that's because it's been in my family for generations."

"But Harry,"

"No Ron, I don't want it or need it. I've had enough battles in my lifetime. I don't want another one."

Ron glared at Harry, still not believing he'd give something like that up, Hermione chose then to turn and look at him, "Ronald, drop it! Harry, doesn't want that wand and can you blame him! He just got rid of Voldemort, give him some room."

"Bloody hell, fine Mione I'm sorry Mate I didn't mean to get on your case," Ron said in slight exasperation.

"It's fine Ron."

Soon enough they were at the castle and slowly made it into the Great Hall where everyone was gathered assessing the damage and the losses. Ron and Hermione went over to the rest of the Weasley's while Harry stopped in front of Tonks and Lupin. He slowly knelt down in front of their bodies and held back the tears that threatened to fall, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to die, but, I can promise you I will make sure Teddy will know, how great and wonderful you both were. Also Remus, I'll make sure the Maurder legacy never dies."

He slowly stood up and made his way over to the redheaded family that was grieving over the loss of one of their sons. He stopped by them and fought back more tears when he saw Fred lying on the cot, knowing he'll never play another prank again, well maybe, he will with his father and his friends, Harry smiled slightly thinking about all the hell that poor Snape was sure to get. The Maurders and one of the Weasley Twins was nothing that he would want to cross.

He then slowly looked up at the family trying to get over the loss. He took one look at George and had to look away, he couldn't stand seeing the completely empty look on his face. Ron and Hermione were clinging to each other offering support while Arthur and Molly looked as though their world was completely shattered. Bill wasn't crying but whispering with Percy both looking distraught but not wanting to show their emotions. He was thinking about leaving them at peace and letting them grieve to themselves, since, no matter how much he felt it he wasn't a true member of the family when someone clung to him.

He looked down and saw Ginny sobbing into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him letting her cry out her grief. After she had finally managed to calm herself she looked up at him, "H-Harry, could we please go somewhere else? I want t-to speak to you alone."

"Of course Ginny, if that's what you want."

She then grabbed his hand leading him away from everyone else. All the turmoil and grief and out into the courtyard where people were starting to celebrate. Soon enough they were both beneath the large tree in front of the Black Lake where they normally studied on the warmer days. The both sat down on the soft grass and Ginny looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "Harry, does it get easier?"

"Does what get easier, Gin?"

"Losing someone you love. I'm sorry for asking but since you lost someone, I just, I just want to know."

"It does hurt for a while, I mean, I still miss him and it still hurts a lot, but, it does get a bit easier with time. I know that he's happy now especially since he's back with my Mum, Dad, Remus and even Pettigrew, though I guess he'd have more fun tormenting and torturing him than anything else. When I think of that it makes it a bit easier to accept."

"Do you think Fred, will be happy?"

"Yeah, I think he will. I mean, he finally gets to meet his idols, and I'm sure he misses all of you but he'll still be looking after you guys."

"You're right. Thanks Harry."

She then slowly leaned up and kissed him. That's when it escalated; it went from one simple kiss to something more. He knew Ginny wasn't a virgin, though Ron still thought she was, but when they started dating before she had confided that she lost it to Dean. This wasn't they're first time but in the heat of the moment and both of them wanting to forget, just for a moment all the pain, a few simple spells were forgotten. Well Harry forgot them; Ginny remembered but chose not to remind him. After all she wanted him since she was ten, and she'd be bloody well sure that she was going to keep him.

333333

A couple of months had passed since the final battle. Harry had been dating Ginny since then, but, he honestly wasn't feeling anything for her. He thought that he loved her, or that he would learn to love her but he wasn't really seeing her as a girlfriend, more of a close friend that he had a crush on that had finally died out leaving an awkward gap between them. He had stayed with the Weasley's for the first couple of weeks but with Fred's death everyone was depressed and there was this constant heavy weight that lingered around the house so Harry had finally pulled out some galleons and rented out a small flat in Diagon Alley while he waited for the men he paid to fix up his parent's old house.

He had decided that he was going to move back to Godric's Hollow and then figure out what to do from there. He had plenty of money so he could afford taking a couple years off from anything, well, actually, he could afford not to ever work again or any of his future kids work for that matter. Though, he knew he wanted a job, he wasn't going to laze about for the rest of his life. As of right now he was running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for George since he was in no shape to run the shop and Ron had been helping him out because him and Hermione had been at each other's throats and he couldn't stand being around her at the moment.

Harry had thought at first that they were made for each other but looking at it now he knew how wrong he was. They were both too stubborn and had too much of opposite personalities for it to work. He knew that their relationship wasn't going to last and hoped that their friendship would withstand this little bump once it was over. He also was hoping he wasn't dragged in the middle of it. He loved them both as a brother and sister and wouldn't stop being either of their friends he just didn't want to be in the middle of that row when the time came.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the chime rang signaling a customer, which was surprising since it was near closing and no one came at this time. Ron had left early because he had some things to do to prepare for going into Auror training so it was just Harry. He looked up and saw it was Ginny, "Harry," she said, "could you close a few minutes early? I have something I need to talk to you about."

He smiled slightly, though it was strained, "Sure Gin, hang on."

He quickly locked everything up and turned off the lights with a quick wave of his wand. He then grabbed his cloak and looped his arm around Ginny's shoulders flicking his wand again to lock the door as he led her to the back room. They both sat on the small wooden stools at the table where most of the experiments for new products happened and he turned to face her, "What did you want to talk about, Ginny?"

"Well Harry," she looked down and started to wring her hands together in nervousness, "I've been feeling a bit off these past few weeks, so I went to the healer today to see what was wrong."

He then became worried, what if there was something seriously wrong and she was dying. He didn't love her, but he didn't want to lose her completely from his life either. Besides, she is his best friend's sister.

"Harry, well, I guess, it's nothing bad, but, well, it could be, depending on how you look at it. Well, I guess I should just get out with it, I'm well; I'm pregnant."

Harry froze and looked at her, realizing that she was completely serious. That wasn't what he expected to hear. He's not ready to become a father of course he has Teddy but that's only on the weekends when Andromeana needs a break and when he has free time to spend with his Godson. He stared at her wide eyed gaping like a fish. He truly didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure Ginny?"

She nodded in response, "Yes, the healer checked me three times, just to be sure and each one was positive."

"What, what are we going to do?" He finally asked.

"Well, I figured, since the baby is definitely yours we just go ahead and get married. Mum will be thrilled and you'll no longer be an Honorary Weasley, you'll actually be part of the family."

"But, Ginny,"

"Also you should probably go ahead and get a job, you could join the Aurors with Ron since that's what you were planning on doing. We should also go ahead and notify the press since once I start showing they'll find out anyway. We should start looking at houses, I know you have your flat but that won't be enough for a family and I don't want my child growing up in a small flat."

"GINNY!" he finally decided to yell since she had chosen to ignore him.

"What Harry?"

"Isn't this moving a bit too fast; everything. I mean, we've only been back together for two months and I know your pregnant but, I'm not ready to be married yet. Also I know I need to get a proper job but I don't want to work for the Aurors. I'm tired of all the fighting. If I join them it will be a constant battle and I don't want that. I'm tired of it. Also, you know I'm fixing up my parent's place. That will be ready here in a couple of months the flat is just temporary."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you aren't going to take responsibility for this baby _Harry Potter_?"

"That's not what I'm saying,"

"Are you sure, because that's what it _sounds_ like! I'm sorry but I'm not going to be a single mother nor am I going to birth a BASTARD! You will _marry_ me and you will help me _raise_ this child!"

"I'm going to help, and I will marry you, but I still think this is going too fast."

"I'm sorry Harry, I truly am, and I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Ginny, please, just go home for right now,"

"What? But Harry,"

"No Ginny, not right now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He then flung on his cloak and headed out the back door knowing that it automatically locked behind you and that George would be back soon anyways, and he headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was completely lost; he didn't know what to do or who to talk to. After all, Ginny is Ron's sister so he would be completely biased and he really didn't want a huge row with his best friend. He let out a sigh maybe he could talk to Hermione, but he was scared she would be biased as well. He found himself in front of the Pub and then decided he shouldn't drink so he apparated to his building. He slowly made his way to the third floor and was shocked to see a distraught Hermione at his doorstep.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and then hugged on to him, "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose but I don't know where else to go! Ron and I had another row and it's over between us. I don't want to come between you two but my parents are off somewhere and they still don't know who I am and I just couldn't stay there any longer. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

He smiled sadly at her, the inevitable happened sooner than he thought, "No, you can stay as long as you like. You know you're like a sister."

"Oh thank you Harry!"

"It's no problem." He then opened the door and they both stepped inside, "You know where the guest room is, yeah?"

"Of course I'll just put my stuff in there."

He went ahead and hung his cloak up and went into the kitchen and made some tea and brought both steaming mugs into the parlor and sat them down on the coffee table. A few minutes later Hermione came out looking a bit better. She sat down on the chair next to the couch and then looked at Harry, "You know what's wrong with me now spill what's wrong with you."

Harry flushed wishing that she wasn't so good at reading people, "Well," he pushed his glasses back up his nose before he continued, "Ginny came and saw me today. Don't tell her this but I was planning on ending it with her, but, she had some news and now I'm kind of stuck."

"What was it?" she said with a calculating look.

"Well um, well," he fidgeted slightly and then he saw that gleam in her eye that she got when she figured something out.

"Oh Harry! Don't tell me it's what I think it is!"

"Well, you've most likely came to the right conclusion, so I'll just say it. She's pregnant. I'm not going to abandon her, I can't now. I don't love her, but, she's carrying my child. I'm stuck now. I don't want to marry her but it's the proper thing to do."

"Have you thought of the other options? I'm just pointing them out."

"What other options?"

"Well you can have her terminate the pregnancy or put the baby up for adoption."

He pushed his glasses up his nose again and then rubbed his temples, "I can't do that Mione that baby deserves to live and besides it's not its fault I'm in this mess. It didn't make me have sex with her. Also, I don't want my child to end up with someone like the Dursleys or what if an ex-deatheater family got ahold of it. I know that Voldeomort is gone now but some of his followers are still out there. If they find out I fathered that child imagine what they would do if they got ahold of it."

"You're right Harry; I was just trying to make suggestions. You deserve to be happy and I knew Ginny isn't the one for you. I want you to be happy; after all you're the brother I never had."

Harry smiled sheepishly at his best friend and then stood, "Thanks Mione, I appreciate you listening to me but I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'm going ahead and going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry and thank you again for letting me stay here."

He just smiled at her and headed to bed, knowing that it was going to be hectic. Especially with the way Ginny was going to act. He just hoped it wasn't too out of control and for once he actually got a decision in what happened in his life. It seemed though fate enjoyed playing games with him. He let out a sigh as he changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed falling into a fitful sleep.


End file.
